


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Order

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with Lord!Kurt and servant!Blaine, in the style of a 3 + 1. Three times Kurt gives Blaine an order, and one time he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Order

“Blaine, will you go give this letter to Rachel?”

“Is that an order, my lord?” Blaine asks cheekily, like he always does when Kurt phrases an order as a question.

“Yes, Blaine.” Kurt says, with the same hint of amusement he has every time Blaine responds with that.

-

“Blaine, will you water the garden today?” Kurt asks over breakfast.

“Is that an order, my lord?”

“Yes, Blaine.”

-

“Blaine – um, will you help me out of this?” he sounds flustered, and Blaine enters the room, asking the usual “Is that an order… my lord?” he coughs and blushes at the sight of Kurt.

“It seems – it’s stuck and just, oh, get over here and unlace it.”

Blaine complies, standing behind Kurt. “Is this a corset?” His voice is slightly higher pitched than usual, and his hands shake a little as he undoes the ties.

“Yes, it’s new and fashion forward and also so very difficult to get off.”

Blaine helps Kurt out of his corset, and does a quick double take when he sees Kurt is shirtless beneath it as he turns to face Blaine. Blaine averts his eyes, speechless.

“Blaine?”

He raises his gaze to find Kurt staring at him intently.

“Ye-” he clears his throat. “Yes?”

“Will you kiss me?” Kurt sounds nervous, and it sounds strange.

Blaine’s breath catches. “Is that an order, my lord?”

“No.”

He can see Kurt’s eyes flickering down to his lips, and he can hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears, heat flooding to his face and low to his stomach.

 “Okay” he whispers, and then he leans forward and kisses Kurt, soft and tentative. His eyes flutter closed, he feels warm hands on his back. After a few moments he pulls away, watches Kurt open his eyes slowly.

“I do have one order for you, Blaine.” Kurt’s smiling at him with bright eyes, cheeks starting to flush.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Call me Kurt.”


End file.
